


What Have We Done?

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, Tried to be depressing idk, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soldier: 76 meets a ghost from his past.





	

It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. 

Go in, retrieve the data, and deliver it to his client in exchange for a hefty paycheck. But Soldier: 76 should have known better than to think it would be that easy.

The initial infiltration went smoothly. But its what happened once he actually had the Intel in his grasp that things began to go south.

A sound, barely audible but definitely there. And the room suddenly dropped in temperature, noticeable despite 76's heavy jacket.

And then the voice came.

"Hello Jack." that voice, despite now being overly raspy, was impossible to mistake.

76 turned around sharply, to face what had once been Gabriel Reyes.

They wasted no time, and began their struggle against each other for the coveted information that both parties sought. But Reaper was stronger, and 76 knew it. It wasn't long until he was pinned on the floor underneath the other's weight, still fighting to be free despite knowing that there was no way out.

He was going to die.

The Soldier felt a strange sense of peace at knowing his fight would soon be ended by the embrace of death. And yet despite that, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, something that had not happened to him in years.

"Gabe..." he whimpered, catching the undead man off guard. He wasn't crying because he was afraid of dying.

Before, he hadn't truly had time to mourn the loss of his best friend. But now, having him here before him, filled with so much resentment towards him, he couldn't stop his emotions.

"I'm so sorry Gabe... You deserved better... I..."

The ex-Commander was silenced by one of Reaper's clawed hands extending towards his face. He nearly recoiled for fear of being hurt, but was surprised when his former friend lifted the visor from his face.

"I love you, Gabe." Jack admitted, the tears flowing freely now. "I did back then and I still do."

Gabe said nothing. He simply raised his hand to his own mask, removing it and allowing Jack to see the monster he had become.

His skin was pale, just like a corpse, and every inch of his face had some sort of scar on it. And his eyes... Oh god, his eyes. His eyes were like looking into the pits of hell itself.

And yet, despite all of these things, he was still undeniably Gabe. His Gabe.

"Get a good look," Reaper spat. "This is what I have become. Could you still love this? A murderer? A monster? A psychopath?" his voice rose with every sentence until he was screaming.

A sad smile came across Jack's face.

"I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to."

Gabe stared at the man underneath, his face portraying many different emotions. Frustration, hurt...

And regret.

Hot tears began to fall from Gabe's dark eyes. The liquid that came from them was not like normal tears, instead it was a jet black substance, almost like ink.

Gabe's arms fell to his sides, and he removed himself from his position holding Jack down onto the floor. He stood up turning his back to the man and replacing his mask.

The Soldier remained on the floor, observing his old friend. What was he going to do next? He got his answer as the undead man took a few steps toward a window. He opened it, preparing to leave. Before he did, however, he turned back to Jack one last time, and said the four words the old soldier had yearned for back in the days they spent together in Overwatch.

"I love you too." 

And then he was gone.


End file.
